Universal Europe Resort
Universal Europe Resort '''(shortly known as '''UER)is a amusement park resort located in Marne-la-Vallée, Paris, France.It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company and formerly MCA from 1996-2006. It consists three theme parks, two water parks, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. Aslo the Park Will Open Right Near Disneyland Paris Resort The Resort was Formerly known as Euro Universal '''from 1996 - 1999. Parks *Universal Studios Europe ' - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on Jully 14, 1996. *'Universal's Islands of Adventure Europe' - a Paris version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on June 5, 2002 * 'Universal's WaterTopia Eurpoe '- a water park themed to a water city.Opened on May 23,2001. * [[PortAventure|'PortAventure']] - A Clone of the one in spain. Opened on May 5, 2004. * 'Universal's Volcano Bay Paris'' ''-''' '''A water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 29 2018. Universal CityWalk Paris (French as MarcheVille de Universal Paris) A Paris version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 27,1999 '''Current Restaurants * WWE Cafe - TBA * The Cowfish ''- Opened on June 30,2015. * '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food' - TBA Opened on July 25, 2014. * Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Vivo Italian Kitchen - TBA Opened: June 30,2015. * Universal Food Court - a food court. * Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express. ** Panda Express. ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunken Dounut's. ** (pick other food court stand) * Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Chili's Grill & Bar '''- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co'' ''- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.Theme: Forrest Gump.'' '' * Johnny Rockets '-' 'an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music * '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TBA Opened July 24th 2017 * Cold Stone Creamery-an Ice Cream Place '- TBA '''Opened:'June 7, 2013 * '''Red Oven Pizza - TBA. Opened:'June 7, 2013. * '''Firehouse Subs '- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Europe Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. * 'Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom. '- TBA * 'KUDOS '- a Greek restaurant. * '''Buca di Beppo - TBA * The NBA Expretence -A NBA Themed Restaurant. * Red Oven Pizza Bakery-'TBA '''Opened:'April 24, 2014. '''Former Restaurants * TBA Current Stores * Fossils '- TBA * '''Universal Europe Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Europe Resort. * '''HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. * GameStop '''- A Gaming Store. * '''7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA * Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store * Barnes & Noble TBA. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - TBA. * American Eagle Outfitters. '''-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. * '''The World of Hasbro - TBA. * Skechers '''- TBA * '(Please Add More Store's If You Like.)' '''Former Stores * TBA'' You Can Add Some.'' Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's -An''' American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. * '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. * '''Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. * Fat Tuesday-TBA Current Attraction's And Entertainment ''' * '''7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * The 80s Club - 'TBA. * '''Cartoon Club: Hosted by Littlefoot and Petrie! -' a family oriented club for all ages thats focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. * '''Hard Rock Live - TBA * The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened * M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005. * Gaumont Universal Cinema IMAX CityWalk 18 '''- A Gaumont Theater In City Walk. * '''Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2012. * Blue Man Group- TPA Opened:June 6, 2007. * Laugh@Night '''- a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. '''Opened: TBA, 2003. * Universal City Walk Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics! - an arcade. ' (Please Add More Attractions And Entertainment If You Like.)' Former Attraction's And Entertainment ''' * '''TBA Hotels * Universal Studios Hotel, a themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me. Opened: July 14,1996 * Universal's Cartoon Resort ''': a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back in July 14, 1996) (Balto in April 7th, 1998) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes in September 28th, 2014) * '''Universal's Family Suite Lodge - TBA Opened: July 14,1996 * Hard Rock Hotel, a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area.Opened: Jully 14,1996 * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Opened:'''July 27 1996 * '''Jurassic Park Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg. Opened: July 23,1998 * Universal's Aventura Hotel '''- Same as the one at Universal Orlando. '''Opened: March 24,2019. * The Universal Character Lodge & Indoor Waterpark '''- A lodge similar to Great Wolf Lodge. '''Opened: February 27,1999. * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books such as Horton Hears a Who!, The Cat in the Hat, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Where the Wild Things Are.'Opened: March 24,2002. * The Universal Family Suites '''- TBA '''Opened: February 27,1999. * Hotel PortAventure - TBA Opened on May 5, 2004. * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: March 24,2002. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened: May 8th 2015 * Cabana Bay Beach Resort, a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened May 8th 2013. * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Paris) - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: March 24,2002. * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (Paris) '''- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2004 Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter - A three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section at Universal Studios Europe and Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Europe which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in January. * Some Enchanted Evening (Universal Studios Europe and Universal's Islands of Adventure) '''- A fan event themed to Broadway musicals 'Occurring dates:'November 4-November 12th * Halloween events ** 'Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends '(French as Week-end d'Halloween Spooktaclaur d'Universal) - A family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Europe and Universal‘s Islands Of Adventure Europe, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2016. '''Occurring dates: October 1-November 2.Theme: '''Halloween ** '''Universal Europe Resorts's Halloween Horror Nights (French as Nuits d'horreur Halloween d'Universal Europe Resort), a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Europe (as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal’s Islands Of Adventure (as Islands Of Fear), at UER. Opened on September 2002 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '''13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween * Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios '''Occurring Dates: 'November 14th-January 5. CityWalk Paris * '''CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off' * Eve Parking areas Garage 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants'' ''- 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * The Hulk - 126-150 * Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 * Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Garage 2 * E.T. - 201-225 * Jaws- 226-250 * The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 * Shrek-TPA * Homer Simpson- TBA * Batman - TBA * King Kong - TBA * Bloo - TBA * Patrck Star - TBA * Spider-Man - TBA * Crash Bandicoot - TBA Garage 3 * Jimmy Neutron- TBA * Petrie- TBA * Littlefoot - TBA * Mario - TBA * Spyro - TBA * Bart Simpson - TBA * Dr. Eggman - TBA * The Joker - TBA * Sharptooth - TBA * Jeffy - TBA * Steven - TBA * Finn - TBA Universal Europe Resort VIP Experience TBA Transformation Universal Water Taxi Express * Universal Studios Hotel * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Hotel PortAventure * Hard Rock Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * Universal's Family Suite Lodge * The Hogsmeade Lodge Universal Europe Resort Bus Express * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel. * Hotel PortAventure * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites * Universal Studios Hotel (Europe) * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Universal's Family Suite Lodge * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Jurassic Park Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort (Europe) * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Europe) Trivia Commercials, Promos and Planning Videos Universal Europe Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts Incidents at Universal Europe Resort Universal Studios Europe * TBA Universal's Islands of Adventure Europe * TBA Universal's WaterTopia '''Europe' * '''TBA' PortAventure * TBA Universal CityWalk Paris (French as MarcheVille de Universal Paris) * TBA Corporate Partners * The Coca-Cola Company * M&M's * TBA Other services Universal Express Pass TBA Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dinning Deal TBA Character dinning TBA Education programs TBA Trivia TBA. Gallary Category:European theme parks Category:Europe Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:European theme park Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:CityWalk Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles